The present invention relates generally to the field of scanners and more particularly to an automatic document feed scanner. In particular, this invention provides a rotatable, desktop sheet feed scanner.
A scanner is a device which converts a visible image such as a photograph, transparency or printed paper into an electronic form suitable for copying, storing or processing by a computer. As technology evolves, there are more and more peripherals such as scanners that computers support. This improves the work efficiency of office workers, students, telecommuters, etc. Yet, the desktop is becoming so crowded that it is becoming difficult to find space to work.
Current desktop sheet feed scanners are either designed to feed paper in from the top or from the bottom. The top feed scanners offer the user the advantage of being able to feed multiple pages in at one time, thus, the user receives the automatic document feed functionality with the top feed scanner. However, the drawback to the top feed scanner is that the scanner requires space for the outputted paper. This deprives the user of desk space and undercuts the initial small footprint advantage of the scanner.
Bottom feed scanners, on the other hand, offer the user the full advantage of its small footprint. However, paper can only be fed into the scanner by hand, one sheet at a time. Accordingly, there is a need in the field of desktop, sheet feed scanners for a scanner that provides both a small footprint and the ability to perform automatic document feeding of multiple pages.
The above listed shortcomings of current desktop scanners is overcome by the scanner of the present invention. These and other advantages are accomplished in a desktop scanner that leverages the desktop real estate, while at the same time provides the scanner flexibility of an automatic document feed scanner. The scanner of the present invention may include a prism shaped, symmetric scanner that can be rotated to enable paper to be fed from the top or the bottom of the scanner. The scanner of the present invention may also include a button to control the direction of the motor so that the user can select to feed paper from either the top for automatic sheet feed or the bottom.